


Я покажу тебе мой мир

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, Established Relationship, Fantastic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Гарри привык, что его предают. Электро привык, что его не замечают. Они оба одиноки и они нашли друг друга. Чем больше они сходятся, тем сильнее понимают, что они нужны друг другу. Но к чему приведет желание одного единственного поцелуя?
Relationships: Max Dillon/Harry Osborn





	Я покажу тебе мой мир

Звенящая тишина, убивающее одиночество и ломающая боль. Кто сказал, что душевная боль намного сильнее физической? Скорее всего тот, кому просто никто по-настоящему не делал больно. Выжигающая боль язв на теле давно убедила Гарри в неправоте этого изречения. 

Одиночество трудно описать словами. Наверное точно так же, как и настоящую боль. Можно долго проводить необычные сравнения, делая ставку на силу литературного слова, но всего этого будет недостаточно. Гарри Осборн знал, что такое одиночество. Знал он, и что такое боль. В свои двадцать лет он умело скрывал от окружающих и одно, и второе. 

Гарри злился сам на себя за то, что он все еще оставался маленьким мальчиком, затаившим обиду на бросившего его отца. Даже смерть Нормана не смягчила его сына. В шее отдало резкой болью. Гарри схватился рукой за язву, словно это могло остановить очередной приступ. Он часто думал о том, что именно из-за болезни отец отрекся от него. Просто в один прекрасный день улыбнулся и сказал: « _Тебе нужно сменить школу, сынок. Так будет лучше_ ». Это была самая большая ложь в жизни Гарри. Он осознавал это каждую последующую ночь, когда с трудом сдерживал слезы, вплоть до четырнадцати лет.

Гарри ощутил, что в кабинете стало холодно. Уже давно была ночь, а Макс так и не пришел за ним. Юный Осборн быстро привык к заботе и защите этого странного преданного ему создания. Какая ирония! Всемогущий Электро, который мог обладать всем миром, посвятил себя защите одного болезненного умирающего мальчика. Гарри не хватало друга. Не хватало его рук, его улыбки, голоса, настоящего тепла и ласки. Эта зависимость от Макса злила Гарри, но в то же время он был слишком слаб, чтобы отказать себе в общении с тем единственным, кто его любит.

Макс точно не мог уйти, не попрощавшись с Гарри, а значит, он был еще где-то в «Оскорп». Гарри сразу догадался, где можно найти такого парня, как Электро. Он поднялся на крышу и сильнее закутался в куртку, чтобы спастись от пронизывающего до костей ледяного ветра. Где-то вдалеке послышался мощный раскат грома: намечался дождь. Гарри откинул с лица челку, которую взлохматили порывы ветра, и прошел по крыше за один из возвышающихся блоков электропитания.

Макс нашелся на самом краю крыши. Расправив руки в стороны, словно готовясь к полету, он подставлял лицо холодному ветру. Глаза мужчины были закрыты, и казалось, что он не заметил, когда его уединение было нарушено.

— Привет, — произнес Гарри с улыбкой, приближаясь.

Макс неспешно открыл глаза и слегка скосил взгляд в его сторону. Лицо мужчины оставалось серьезным, даже слишком серьезным. 

— Оу, вижу приближение Электро, — засмеялся Гарри, засунув руки в карманы, чтобы согреть озябшие пальцы.

Макс Диллон и правда заметно отличался от своей второй сущности, даже возможно более важной, чем сам Макс. Он мог шутить, улыбаться, его взгляд был мягким и полным заботы, тогда как Электро был сама серьезность, всем своим видом он источал суровость и холодность. Конечно же, Гарри сразу ощутил различие в привычном настроении Макса. На крыше, пусть и в обличье человека, уже был Электро.

— Ты замерзнешь, Гарри, — спокойно произнес он. — Уходи. Я хочу побыть один...

— Да что с тобой? — встревожено и несколько обиженно спросил Гарри, приближаясь к другу. — Я волнуюсь! Что тебя гложет?

Макс поднял голову к небу и усмехнулся. Гарри тоже поднял взгляд, но увидел лишь тьму темной тяжелой тучи. И снова ощутил одиночество. Даже Макс отталкивал его. Гарри волновался, не из-за того ли это, что он не видит мир так, как видит его Электро.

— Тебе не понять... — произнес Макс.

Те слова, которые ранят больнее всего, наконец, прозвучали. Гарри сжался, но на этот раз не от холода. Теперь от него отказывался и Электро. Гарри не мог допустить этого, он просто не мог позволить Максу уйти.

— Попробуй объяснить мне, — настойчиво попросил он.

— Мне тесно в этом теле! — гневно отозвался мужчина. — Я словно в клетке! Настоящий я — это Электро, но когда я Электро, я — другой! Никому меня не понять! Я чужой для этого мира!

— Прекрати молоть чепуху, Макс! — грубо перебил Гарри и нахмурился. — Ты несешь бред.

Макс резко обернулся и стремительно приблизился к нему. Взгляд Макса был холоден, более того, Гарри показалось, что он увидел в глазах друга небольшие вспышки молний. 

— То есть... Электро тебе ближе, чем Макс? — спросил он. — Соври и скажи, что ты принимаешь этого мутанта за равного!

Макс был таким же, как и Гарри. Преданным, брошенным, одиноким. И он тоже боялся, что привязанность единственного любимого существа — обман.

— Вы оба мне близки, — раздраженно пояснил Гарри, обижаясь, что ему не верят. — Я не делю вас! Ты один, Макс. Ты единое целое, хоть как ты себя называй — Макс или Электро!

Тот усмехнулся и склонил голову набок. 

— Мутанты — уроды, Гарри, — ответил он. — Признай! Поэтому ты захотел, чтобы я мог становиться человеком?

— Бред, Макс! Когда ты человек, ты можешь жить! Ты можешь гулять со мной, сопровождать меня! Ты нужен мне! Но, возможно, — пояснил Гарри. — Электро мне даже ближе.

Макс на всякий случай отошел на шаг и расправил руки. Яркая вспышка ослепила Гарри, когда сотни молний безжалостно ударили в его тело. Мощные порывы ветра и летающие в воздухе разряды молний напугали бы любого здравомыслящего человека, но Гарри даже не пытался увернуться. Громкий трест, звук разряда, и перед ним предстал Электро, скидывающий с себя остатки рабочего костюма, чтобы остаться в боевом черном одеянии.

— Такой я тебе ближе?! — грозным гортанным голосом спросил он. — Такой я?!

— Да! — решительно крикнул Гарри, кутаясь в куртку от усилившихся порывов ветра.

Гарри ответил не задумываясь. Было видно, что Электро удивлен. Гарри подошел к другу, не обращая внимая на пляшущие вокруг молнии и вспышки, и осторожно провел пальцами по его щеке. Электро смотрел в его глаза, читая в них неподдельное восхищение. Прикосновение тонких пальчиков к коже было более интимным и чувственным, чем когда он касался человека. Макс с трудом поборол порыв поймать эту тонкую ручку и целовать каждый пальчик, так ласково скользнувших по его необычной коже.

— Ты прекрасен... — прошептал Гарри. — Ты существо не из этого мира, Макс. Как думаешь, а почему я могу к тебе прикасаться? Когда я только пришел к тебе, меня ударило током, помнишь? 

— Помню, — ответил мутант. — Возможно, ответ кроется в генетическом коде твоей болезни. Или... это чудо, Гарри. 

Гарри улыбнулся искренне и легко. Его глаза, которые обычно источали некую хитринку и коварство, в такие минуты были другими, словно Гарри был полон безграничного доверия.

— От меня все-все отвернулись, Макс, — продолжил он. — Я всегда был один. Но появился ты... и ты стал только моим! Никто больше не может прикасаться к тебе. Ты мой!

Собственничество, прозвучавшее в голосе Гарри, позабавило Макса. Он смотрел на Гарри, как на капризного ребёнка, который не хочет отпускать близкого человека от себя ни на шаг. Макс прощал ему и ревность и собственничество. Он любил Гарри так, как не любил никого до него. И он поклялся, что поможет ему выжить, вырасти и стать достойным человеком. Силы воли Гарри было не занимать, не хватало немного понятий о морали, особенно после интриг совета директоров.

— Я бы хотел понять твой мир, — продолжил он. — Увидеть его, ощутить. Я зачаровано смотрю на то, как ты впитываешь в себя электричество, Макс... Как оно течет по твоим венам. 

Пальцы Гарри скользнули по его плечу. Его любовь была отчаянной, жадной, и это льстило Максу.

— Я бы хотел тебе показать свой мир, — согласно кивнул Электро. — Если бы я мог... Гарри! А ты хочешь рискнуть?

Мутант взволнованно глянул на него. Его осенила замечательная идея, как им с Гарри можно по-настоящему сблизиться.

— Хочу! — с энтузиазмом отозвался Гарри, и его лицо украсила улыбка.

Электро улыбнулся в ответ. Как его радовали эта улыбка, эта радость, блеск глаз. Хотелось сжать Гарри в объятиях и никуда от себя не отпускать. Электро снова вернулся к краю крыши, расставил руки в стороны, и в его тело полетели сотни молний. Каждая из них пролетала мимо Гарри, не задевая его, но так или иначе, отдавая легким покалыванием кожи. Когда это прекратилось, кожа Электро стала светиться еще сильнее. 

— Иди сюда, — позвал мутант.

Гарри тут же смело поднялся на парапет к Максу. Электро подхватил его под локоть, чтобы тот не упал и, убедившись, что тот стоит твердо, приложил пальцы к его вискам.

— Потерпи, я осторожно, — предупредил Электро и пустил легкий заряд.

Гарри вздрогнул, но боли не ощутил. Что-то стало меняться, и он прикрыл глаза. Его волосы чуть приподнялись, как бывает, когда они наэлектризованы. Когда все закончилось, Гарри ощутил, как Макс осторожно потянул его за талию ближе к себе. 

Поставив паренька перед собой и прижав его спиной к своей груди, Электро прошептал:

— Открой глаза. Не бойся, я держу тебя.

Спокойный и уверенный голос Макса вселял уверенность. Гарри неспешно открыл глаза, после чего не смог сдержать стон восхищения. Город преобразился до неузнаваемости! Он весь словно был пронизан электрическими нитями. Гарри посмотрел вниз, но вместо асфальта увидел сотни электродорожек, которые пронизывали всю землю. Их дивное свечение способно было ослепить, но Гарри не боялся. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, что каждый дом в округе словно имеет свою артериальную зону даже с сердцебиением и пульсом. Множество ярчайших цветов заполонили город: от ярко-желтого до темно-синего. 

— Макс, это невероятно! — засмеялся он. — Макс! Какая красота!

— Посмотри на небо, Гарри, — попросил Электро.

Гарри неспешно поднял взгляд и задрожал от легкого восторга. Небо было окрашено во множество цветов, словно на Нью-Йорк опустилось северное сияние. Красный перетекал в желтый, а зеленый в голубой. И все эти перетекания сопровождались радужными искрами и легкими вспышками, которые гасли так же быстро, как и зажигались. 

— Макс! — дрожащим от волнения голосом позвал Гарри. — Макс...

— Держись, — мягко, даже с толикой нежности, отозвался мутант.

Гарри сделал шаг вперед, но не ощутил твердой поверхности, поскольку и так стоял на краю крыши. Он слегка повернул голову, словно что-то ощутив. Макс протянул руку ладонью вверх, терпеливо ожидая. Гарри вложил свою руку в раскрытую ладонь друга и ощутил легкое покалывание. Второй рукой Электро обнял Гарри за талию, и тот ощутил, что его ноги оторвались от крыши.

— Макс! — взволнованно вскрикнул Гарри.

— Не бойся, — успокаивающим тоном попросил Электро. 

Мутант и сам оторвался от крыши. Гарри ощутил, что воздух вокруг словно стал плотнее. Их двоих понесло на потоках электроволн, и Гарри восхищенно охнул, понимая, что они висят в воздухе уже далеко от здания «Оскорп». 

Такого восторга он никогда прежде не испытывал. Никогда еще ему не показывали такую красоту.

— Боже, боже, боже! — смеялся Гарри, смотря вниз.

— Тише, наслаждайся, — попросил Макс, осторожно сжимая его руку.

Гарри зачарованно наблюдал, как вокруг них плясали и сверкали молнии. Гарри счастливо улыбнулся и протянул свободную руку, желая коснуться хоть одной вспышки. Его пальчик осторожно коснулся молнии, которая только пощекотала кожу. Гарри засмеялся и повернул голову к Электро, одними губами произнося: « _Это великолепно_ ».

— Макс... — взволнованно, даже испуганно произнес Гарри. — Все гаснет... Я падаю...

— Тише, тише, — Электро ловко подхватил друга на руки и прижал к себе. — Я держу тебя.

Руки Гарри тут же оплели шею мутанта. Электро прикрыл глаза и напряженно выдохнул от его пьянящей близости.

— Подзаряди меня еще... — попросил Гарри и приблизился.

— Гарри... — прошептал Электро, стараясь прогнать наваждение.

Но, открыв глаза, он увидел трепетно подрагивающие губы, красивые затуманенные глаза с необычно светлым цветом радужки, ощутил запах волос и кожи Гарри, услышал просьбу, которую тот так настойчиво повторил. Электро сильнее прижал его к себе и чуть вытянул голову, почти касаясь губами его губ. Гарри вздрогнул, его теплое дыхание только сильнее опьянило мутанта, и он сам не заметил, как их губы соприкоснулись.

Гарри ощутил приятное покалывание. Электрические поцелуи не были похожи на поцелуи обычные. Гарри улыбнулся, когда Электро обхватил его губу своими губами и замер на несколько секунд, словно наслаждаясь его вкусом.Гарри подался вперед, приоткрывая рот, чтобы полностью довериться Электро. Мягкие поцелуй заставил его затрепетать и тихо застонать от ощущения нежности и любви. 

— Давай обратно на крышу, — попросил Гарри, когда Электро отстранился. — Это было... невероятно!

Макс улыбнулся и перенесся к крыше «Оскорп». Как только он опустился на твердую поверхность, Гарри осторожно спрыгнул с его рук и с задорной улыбкой посмотрел на друга.

— Твой мир прекрасен... Как и ты сам.

— Не все это видят, Гарри, — улыбнулся Макс и обернулся, смотря на небо. — Дождь намечается. Пошли отсюда. Мне еще надо вколоть инъекцию. И найти запасной костюм.

— Ну да, а то этот обтягивающий больше подошел бы для Хеллоуина, чем для пеших прогулок, — подмигнул Гарри. — Пошли домой... вместе.

***

— Гарри, стой! Там дождь!

Гарри проигнорировал его слова и выбежал прямо под проливной дождь. Он засмеялся как ребенок и тряхнул мокрыми волосами, весело смотря на Макса, который мялся под крышей. 

— Ты показал мне целый мир, но испугался дождя? — с улыбкой спросил Гарри.

— Ты заболеешь! — громко сказал Макс.

Гарри скептически глянул на друга и улыбнулся, покачав головой. Мягко схватив его за локоть, Макс потащил его к машине, где ждал водитель. Уже в машине Гарри скинул мокрый пиджак и смахнул с лица челку.

— Домой! — скомандовал он водителю и тут же обратился к Максу. — Ты останешься сегодня у меня? Спать совсем не хочется, а пить в одиночестве как-то убого.

— Останусь... — кивнул Макс, внимательно смотря на него. — Гарри...

— Да? — улыбнулся тот.

— Гарри... а почему ты вспомнил о моем дне рождения? — серьезно спросил Макс. — Ты устроил мне праздник.

Гарри удивленно хлопнул глазами и улыбнулся.

— Ну... это вообще-то нормально, помнить о том, когда у твоего друга день рождения, тем более, если... — Гарри замолчал.

Макс и так понял, что тот хотел сказать. Тем более, если в этот день твой друг погиб. И воскрес.

— Никто больше и не помнит, — пояснил Макс. — И не помнил.

— Я всегда буду помнить, — пообещал Гарри, смотря на Макса. — Обещаю. И спасибо за то, что показал мне настоящее чудо!

Макс резко притянул его к себе, заключая в крепкие объятия. Гарри удивленно охнул, но ничего не сказал, лишь обнимая покровителя в ответ. Легко отстранив Гарри, Макс обхватил ладонями его лицо и прижался губами к его лбу. Тот не воспротивился этому поцелую и лишь улыбнулся. 

— Я порву любого, кто попробует причинить тебе боль! — Макс поглаживал его щеки большими пальцами. — Я все для тебя сделаю, Гарри.

— Макс... — прошептал тот изумленно. — Не оставляй меня! Ты нужен мне, Макс.


End file.
